fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Funtime Freddy
Funtime Freddy= Funtime Freddy is one of the seven animatronics in Sister Location. He is an entertainer in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Story Funtime Freddy was created by Afton Robotics, more specifically William Afton, supposedly to entertain children, but was programmed to kill children for him. Sister Location Funtime Freddy first appears in the Breaker Room on Night 2. In the breaker room, Michael must reboot all the systems by pressing and holding on the location's name to restart it on the monitor, while keeping Funtime Freddy at bay to play the "mascot response audio", which is actually the Bonnie puppet "Bon-Bon's" voice. Funtime Freddy reappears in Night 3, appearing in the Parts and Service room, on a conveyor belt waiting to be taken to the Scooping Room and get "scooped". Michael must locate each button on Freddy's face in the order given by HandUnit. Once Michael presses the button, there is a short jumpscare-like sequence of Funtime Freddy's face suddenly opening with a crashing metallic sound. Michael then has to find the small button beneath Freddy's endoskeleton jaw, opening the chest cavity and repeating the metallic sound. Michael must pick up the control module on Freddy's chest. HandUnit says they must find Bon Bon and press the button beneath his bowtie, in order to release the secondary control module. After this Freddy's endoskeleton is scooped and made up of Ennard. His eyes can be seen as part of Ennard. Source code Teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others, with the other rebelling against Baby and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. Funtime Freddy is depicted as having the last line on the Ennard side of the argument. HA HA! SAY GOODBYE TO OUR FRIEND! Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator It transpires that Funtime Freddy becomes the dominant AI in Ennard, becoming Molten Freddy. Appearance Funtime Freddy has white plastic skin to replace his fur. His ears, stomach, joints, muzzle, and cheeks are all a magenta pink colour. He has a small black top hat and bow tie, below that on his chest is a speaker and below that are two buttons. Funtime Freddy has blue eyes. On Funtime Freddy's right hand is a Bonnie hand puppet called Bon Bon, and in the other hand he holds a microphone. Gallery BreakerRoom.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room. D849642E-1E45-4935-B900-5B852FDAF296.png 199F695E-6DC2-4B5D-A62B-E31244FF4794.gif|Funtime Freddy's faceplates opening. 12DE5B28-1F41-4375-9349-32D588036D75.gif|Funtime Freddy's chest opening. Trivia * In his blueprints, Funtime Freddy revealed to be 6 ft tall, and weigh 350 lbs. He is seen to have a stomach that functions as a 'storage tank' that can contain a child. ** As well as this, his hat has a "Proximity Sensor/Group Coordination" and he has a "voice Mimic/Luring" function. * Funtime Freddy is implied to be the most violent animatronic in Sister Location, as, when Michael is asked to remove the power module, HandUnit implies Freddy beat up the previous technicians so badly, they need 6 to 8 weeks of physical and emotional therapy. |-| Molten Freddy= Molten Freddy is the remnants of Ennard controlled by Funtime Freddy. It is the combined form of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy, with a mask resembling Funtime Freddy's pointing that he controls the entity. It appears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Biography Source code Teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others, with the other rebelling against Baby and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. Funtime Freddy is depicted as having the last line on the Ennard side of the argument. By the time of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it transpired that Ennard had ended up as Molten Freddy. Salvaging If the player decides to salvage him Michael Afton must go through a series of events such as shocking him and documenting responses of the animatronic. If the player fails this you will receive a jumpscare. (see Jumpscare 1) As well as a higher risk of a lawsuit. The man on the tape recorder will play sounds that will make Molten Freddy more aggressive and make him come closer. Shock him to neutralise him. After the fifth audio prompt, the salvage ends and Michael gets $500 for the salvage. Freddy then says Thanks for letting me join the pa-arty, I-I'll try no-o-ot to disappoint. After the salvage From the second night onwards, Molten Freddy hunts Michael in the vents, trying to kill him to get to the children in the pizzeria. Mike lures him and the others with sounds of children while ordering supplies. On the final night, Molten Freddy is burned with the others. Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Molten Freddy will climb through the vents but is faster than most animatronics and the vent snares can’t stop him, to stop him you must listen for his laughter, if he laughs then you must close the vent door, neglecting to do so will make Molten Freddy jumpscared you the next time you put up your camera. Appearance Molten Freddy consists mostly of wiring similar to Ennard, its body disfigured with protruding wires. It wears a orange themed Funtime Freddy mask with sharp teeth around the mouth, and a rusty brown top hat and bow tie. There are hanging wires that run along the body and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possesses wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. He seems to have two arms, and a torso in his jumpscare, with the rest of him being a pile of wires as seen in the alley. Several eyes from its body are eyes of the other animatronics. The eyes on Molten Freddy's body are similar to the pixelated version of Ennard, in which Michael regurgitates Ennard into the sewer. * A yellowish-orange eye belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A magenta eye belongs to Bon-Bon. * A sapphire blue eye belongs to Funtime Freddy. * A purple eye belongs to Ballora Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria Simulator File:D52904BA-96D5-46E6-AF03-09D2F6ED38D7.png|Molten Freddy’s docile stage during his salvage File:9A7C7C1E-E87E-4E29-9791-03FE9EDDEB17.png|Molten Freddy’s reaction stage File:2D504B94-9341-493A-A282-688AF0F61083.png|Molten Freddy’s hostile stage File:0EBF10F5-F659-40FF-924E-544EB994762D.gif|Molten Freddy’s salvage jumpscare File:2CB47F2C-8329-42A3-A46A-E2238A8EC595.gif|Molten Freddy’s jumpscare File:D87FD73C-5B67-4278-9C18-AEF93159946B.gif|Molten Freddy’s death File:7AA33DA2-CC88-4B84-94E6-38B3E82A1124.png|Blueprints of Molten Freddy’s mask File:6CD8FD4D-5A5D-49AB-8124-A3AB1201CB62.png|A secret screen of Molten Freddy in the alley way Ultimate Custom Night File:7E1C31C6-0ADE-4223-997C-72B23F0D57F0.png|Molten Freddy’s picture in the roster File:354E2AB2-A01F-465D-80BA-C4555196FEF0.png|Molten Freddy on the vent monitor File:344BFE40-D02C-48AB-BF36-64B0AB58DAEC.gif|Molten Freddy’s jumpscare Trivia * Molten Freddy laughing in the vents could be a reference to Freddy Fazbear's laughter in the first Five Nights at Freddy's. * Molten Freddy has a blueprint of his mask in the game files. It is in the same format as the Insanity Ending blueprints, but does not appear. * It is unclear whether Funtime Freddy is the only AI within Ennard at this point as the other Animatronics within Ennard do not indicate they still function. On the other hand in the Insanity Ending blueprint Ballora and Funtime Foxy's security tags are as functional as Funtime Freddy's, and the other animatronics did not speak in Sister Location, when they were definitely were still active. * It is also unclear whether Molten Freddy is haunted, as he still acting as Funtime Freddy, but Henry's speech implies that there are souls in Freddy, and with the reveal of Remnant, it is entirely possible if there are souls, they are not in control, and are merely trapped. ** The Blueprints also mention Molten Freddy having the most amount of Remnant, thus requiring his destruction. * Molten Freddy is salvaged on the first night. ** If you buy the Discount Ball Pit on Monday, he is replaced by Lefty's wooden sign, hinting that he hides in the Discount Ball Pit. * Although Molten Freddy's mask bears some resemblance to Funtime Freddy's, several things are different which it has no blush, molten brown texture instead of mauve purple, its hat doesn't have a stripe, lighter color on jaw and etc, pointing to it being a different mask. * Molten Freddy's eye surprisingly changes color. ** Yellow for the Rare Death Screen and for it's Custom Night Icon ** Orange for Salvage attack ** Red for the Office attack *** It could be lighting. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Entertainer Category:Afton Robotics Category:Remnant Category:Ambiguously Haunted Category:Salvaged Category:Funtime Animatronics Category:Characters in Books and Games